


All Her Fault

by Typhoon_56



Series: Pidge Whump Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: When a fight against Lotor's generals goes wrong, it's Pidge who suffers the guilt and the consequences.Afterall, it was all her fault.
Series: Pidge Whump Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	All Her Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy reading :)

Sometimes it was easy to forget that the paladins were merely human. After being referred to as the saviours of the universe, it was also very easy to forget that these infamous warriors were still only children. Which is why the knife pressing against Pidge's throat was such a jarring reminder of how vulnerable the paladins actually were. 

In the midst of the battle, one of Lotor's generals had managed to weave through the paladins line of defense and had seized the opportunity to grab the nearest paladin to them. 

Of course when the paladins had joined Voltron they had all been aware of the dangers they could face and they had been prepared for that risk. What they had not prepared for however, was the fear of losing their youngest teammate. 

It had always been an unspoken rule amongst the team that they would try to protect Pidge regardless of the cost, as all of the them felt responsibility for her wellbeing. 

Pidge was aware of this of course since the team had put themselves at risk to save her many times and whilst Pidge would never admit it, but she actually appreciated the protective nature of her teammates as it served as a reminder of the way Matt would treat her back home so it added some normality to her life in outer space. 

Pidge was beginning to wish for that normality back however, as the cool touch of the blade edged further against her throat. Having a logical and analytical mind usually helped to calm any fears or doubts Pidge had in her life, especially since the team relied on Pidge's way of thinking during missions.

Usually when she felt afraid, Pidge knew the best thing to do was to stay calm and assess the situation. But for the first time in her life, Pidge's logical mind failed her and now she was freaking out. 

Her breathing became more shaky as the fear of death crept higher and higher and before she knew it Pidge felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she was now struggling to fight back the urge to swallow the lump in her throat. 

Tension filled the air as the sound of gunfire and fighting halted abruptly and Pidge suddenly felt all eyes on her. 

An overwhelming sense of guilt and shame flooded Pidge's thoughts as she saw the look of fear and pity in her friends eyes. She knew that the battle was now lost even though they were so close to victory, and that it was all her fault since she was the only one who had dropped their guard long enough to be captured. 

'Let her go!' A voice shouted sternly, breaking through the silence. 

It was Allura. 

And she looked pissed. 

Pidge never believed that she would ever see the Altean look as enraged as she did but at that moment Allura looked like a force to be reckoned with. 

A whirring noise rang out as Lance recharged his blaster and aimed it in Pidge's direction. 

'I suggest that you drop your weapons first or the runt might get... damaged.' The voice behind Pidge announced, her lighthearted tone unwavering. Pidge could practically feel the smirk radiating from her captor and it irritated her beyond explanation. 

There was a pause as the paladins all glanced at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. It was unclear however, whether the move would be an offensive strike or whether it would be an embarrassing surrender. 

'Ezor we don't have time for this!' Another general yelled in Pidge's direction. 

_Ezor._

_Well at least they'll know whose name to put down on the cause of death certificate._ Pidge thought to herself morbidly. 

Pidge was ripped from that thought however as she suddenly felt a sharp, burning pain on her throat. 

An audible gasp was heard from the onlookers so Pidge was able to quickly deduce what had happened. 

'Drop them now!' Ezor demanded. 

Pidge watched as a second glance was exchanged between her teammates before Keith gave a subtle shake of his head causing the team to throw down their bayards one-by-one. 

'Good paladins.' Ezor mocked, 'Now, get on the ground and don't move. If you try anything, things will get rather messy.'

Pidge felt dread in the pit of her stomach at the thought of being subjected to such a bloody death. She could already feel a couple of drops of blood slowly rolling down her neck and the thought knocked her sick. 

'Zethrid, be a dear and cuff them.' Ezor asked sweetly after all of the Voltron members lay motionless facedown on the ground. 

'With pleasure.' Zethrid grinned as she moved towards the black paladin first. 

'Without you, we would have lost today.' Ezor spoke suddenly causing Pidge to almost jump. 

'This is all your fault. You know that right?' Ezor continued cruelly. 

As her harsh words sank in, the tears that had been building up in Pidge's eyes started to fall and crying in front of the enemy wasn't even the worst part. 

No, the worst part was that deep down, Pidge knew that Ezor was right.

It really was all her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
